The MC Slut Commander
by Phoenix Fire and Sanely Insane
Summary: The MC Bat Commander gets turned into a woman...And has some sexual adventures with her fellow Aquabats! Four part fic, NSFW, pretty sure you get it. Trust me, it's better than it sounds. Eaglebones Falconhawk, Ricky Fitness, Crash McLarson, Jimmy The Robot. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK HOMIES, NOT MY PROBLEM IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS SHIT OR GET SCARRED FOR LIFE!
1. Ricky

**Phoenix:** AQUASMUT ALERT! AQUASMUT ALERT! TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SHIT! Okay, so, I used an app on my phone to decide which 'Bat would be the girl. You already know which two characters have been picked if you looked at the info for the fic. This is also going to be on the "For those who want some Aquabooty" tumblr mentioned in my Aquabats spanking fic. Well, I'm going to submit it, and hopefully they'll post it. Though it's going to be an anon submission, because my tumblr is kind of professional. But I'll put "Phox" in it for the name. I'm gonna have four chapters, one for each of the other Aquabats having some "fun" with their new and improved MC Bat Commander.

**~Story Start~**

MC nervously licked her lips as she laid in her bed, completely naked. Jimmy had suggested she try and get used to her new body, seeing as he had no idea how long it would last. So she decided to do just that. The singer had only planned on standing in the bathroom and looking over her new body, but she had been hit by a wave of arousal as she watched herself strip in the mirror. She couldn't will it away, so here she was, about to attempt to masturbate in the body of a woman. "Okay, if I remember right, there's a spot down there that's supposed to feel really good..."

She slipped her hand between her legs and started feeling her new genitalia, moaning softly. The woman brushed her fingers over a certain spot and shuddered, then started lightly rubbing that spot. She moaned again and went faster, spreading her legs. She whimpered and moaned, starting to get a strange feeling in her lower area. She bit her lip and pushed one finger into herself, giving a loud moan. After a moment she added another and started thrusting them, her moans getting louder and louder. "Commander, are you o-" Ricky stopped dead in his tracks when he opened the door.

MC blushed and pulled her hand back, trying to cover herself. The drummer stared, his eyes becoming hungry. He shut the door and was on top of her almsot instantly. "R-Ricky?" she asked. He kissed her roughly and deeply, pinning her down. She squealed and tried to fight him until he slipped his tongue into her mouth, which caused her to moan and melt into the bed. "I can help you with your little 'problem', Commander~" he purred, rubbing her lightly. She moaned again, starting to become wet. He smirked and attached himself to her neck.

He kissed and licked all over her neck, getting loud moans from the woman. He left a dark hickey before moving down to suck over her left nipple. "OH! Oh that feels good!" After a few moments he switched breasts, making MC moan and whimper. She was very wet now, and the drummer noticed. "Let's get to the best part, hm?" He stripped himself and was quickly pressing against her entrance, pinning her arms above her head. She whimpered and wriggled her hips, trying to get him inside her. She screamed as he rammed into her tight hole.

He pounded into her, making her scream and moan as he rocked her body. "OH GOD RICKY! FASTER!" Ricky complied, starting to move at an incredible speed. MC squealed as she came, which aided the drummer in going faster. After a few minutes he came deep inside her, making her moan and shudder. "I didn't know sex could feel so good..." she panted. Ricky chuckled and got dressed, leaving the woman alone to come down from her orgasm-induced high. After a few minutes, she tossed on her shirt and underwear and went for the bedroom door. "I need _more_."

**~Chapter End~**

**Phoenix:** Aaaaaaand done with part one! Part two cumming (Haha I'm punny) soon!


	2. Crash

**Phoenix:** And here's part two! ENJOY MY SMUT, YA TWISTED LITTLE FUCKS.

**~Chapter Start~**

MC peeked into the main room, spotting Crash on the couch watching cartoons. She slipped in and sat about three inches from him. "Oh! Um, hi Commander. Is there a reason you're kinda sweaty and not fully dressed?" he asked. "Hm, yes, there is~" she sang, leaning close to him. He swallowed nervously, watching her. "Um, why then?" MC leaned closer and lightly stroked his thigh. "I saw how you were looking at me when this happened, don't deny that you want me~" she purred. Crash looked her over slowly, his cock getting hard by the time he finished.

MC groped his crotch and leaned up to his ear. "Take me however you want." That did it. Crash pinned her to the back of the couch and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned, submitting without a second thought. The bassist started feeling her up, using one hand to keep her in place. He moved his mouth to her neck, biting and sucking hard. "Nngh...Keep going!" MC urged. Crash left a mark above the one Ricky had left, then licked it. She moaned and freed her hands, holding his head and neck close as he ripped off her shirt and moved down her chest.

She moaned and squirmed underneath him, purring when he ripped off her underwear and started licking her. "Ooooohhhhhh~" He got down on the floor between her legs, putting them over his shoulders as he continued eating her out. "Hot damn, Crash!" After a minute or two she came with a whine-sounding moan, the bassist licking her clean. "You taste sweet..." he said, licking his lips and getting up. She grabbed his belt and undid it, then unfastened his shorts. Once they were out of the way, she freed his aching erection and slowly licked its length.

Crash moaned, grabbing the back of the couch for support. MC licked all over his cock before taking the head in her mouth. "Shit..." She licked and sucked at it, slowly taking more of the thick appendage into her mouth. "Jesus Christ, when did you learn to give head?" the man moaned. MC pulled back and licked her lips. "I didn't, I'm just doing what I like being done to me." she said, going straight back to work. She managed to start deepthroating him, both surprised that she wasn't choking or gagging. When precum started leaking into her mouth, she pulled off.

Crash pulled MC up and bent her over the arm of the couch, then rammed into her. She cried out, tightening herself around his huge, throbbing cock. "Oh Crash! Fuck me like an animal!" she begged. The man licked his lips and started thrusting, going slow at first since she was so tight around him. Once she loosened up, he went faster and harder. She moaned, her body and the couch rocking from the force of his thrusts. Soon enough he was fucking her like a wild dog, causing her to scream out in pleasure and grip the couch cushion hard.

The bassist was a moaning mess, his hand gripping MC's hair and tugging. "Oh god just hit me! Fuck!" He tugged her hair harder and slapped her ass, smirking when he got a high moan. "Oh, you like it rough?" "YES!" He slapped her ass again and pounded into her as hard as possible. She screamed in pleasure, starting to leak around him. "Beg for me, bitch!" "HARDER MASTER!" He rammed into her and slapped her ass a few more times before cumming deep inside her. He pulled out and fell back, panting. She gave a soft moan and crawled onto him, kissing him deeply.

"You were amazing, homie." she purred, nibbling at his ear. He panted hard, just letting her do what she wanted. She kissed at his neck and left a few light lovebites, then moved down and licked his dick clean of her juices. "Mmm...I _do_ taste sweet~" Crash bit his lip, starting to get hard again. "You've had your go big boy, simmer down." she said with a chuckle. "You were licking it, that'll make it hard." he muttered. MC stood and slipped on the ripped shirt and underwear, already starting to feel aroused as she headed for the bathroom to clean up.

**~Chapter End~**

**Phoenix:** Up next, SMEXY SHOWER SMUT!


	3. Eaglebones

**Phoenix:** And now, drumroll please!

**Sandra Alva:** *preforms a small drumroll*

**Phoenix:** MCBONES SHOWER SEX!

**~Chapter Start~**

MC stopped at the bathroom door, hearing the shower going. "There's a nerd alert! There's a nerd alert! And you'll never, ever, never take us alive!" she heard, smirking. "Looks like Eaglebones is taking his daily shower. I'm sure he won't mind if I join him~" she hummed, opening the door and walking straight in. "Gee, thanks for knocking!" Eaglebones said sarcastically, not bothering to see who had walked in. "Hurry up and do your business, I'd to enjoy my shower." MC shed her clothing and slipped in behind him. "What the-?! Commander!" he yelped, blushing. "You know this is my private time!"

"I know. And I also know that you do things in the shower. Things I want to help you with~" Eaglebones stared at her naked body, lust flashing through his eyes. "Don't you want to do things to me? _Dirty_ things?" The guitarist nodded, still staring, though his gaze had settled on her full breasts. She licked her lips and got down on her knees, rubbing the mounds against his dick. "You like these, hm? Does this feel good?" she purred. "Y-Yes." he squeaked. She continued this until he was getting hard, then started licking him.

"Ooooooh shit." he moaned as she wrapped her lips around him. MC sucked and teased until he was fully hard, then stood and kissed him. He yanked her close and kissed back. The two started feeling the other up as they messily made out. The woman tangled her hands in his long, wet hair and moved his head to the side of her neck with no marks. He took the hint and started biting and sucking at the nape of her neck, causing her to moan and pulled him closer. "Mmmm...More, Bones! More!" she begged. He moved downward and started leaving lovebites down her chest.

"Ooohhh..." she moaned as he sucked on one nipple and rolled the other between his forefinger and thumb. After a moment he switched, then after another he moved to kissing and nipping down her stomach. "Your lips are so soft~" MC purred, purring louder when he kissed over her clit. He used his tongue to play with it while he inserted two digits into her and thrust them. "Ooooohhhhhh God!" Eaglebones used his tongue like an expert, sending waves of pleasure through her body. "Jesus Christ you're good at that!" The guitarist smirked and removed his fingers, shoving his tongue into her.

She cried out in a mix of shock and pleasure. "That's it! Do that again!" she squeaked when his tongue rubbed against the top part of her inner walls. He repeated this action, getting high, slutty moans in return. He suckled on her, feeling her get slicker. She let out a string of curses as she was tongue-fucked, body starting to shake a bit. Eaglebones turned up the heat for the water without having to move away, MC moaning loudly as she came for the third time that day. "Mmm...Sweet." She blushed slightly as he stood back up and wiped his mouth.

He suddenly turned her around and pushed her against the wall. "OOF!" He spread her legs and shoved himself into her, moaning. The woman clenched around him, biting her lip as he thrust slow and deep. "You feel so good around me...All warm and tight, rough but the skin is silky..." She blushed, yelping when he hit a sensitive spot. "THERE!" Eaglebones smirked and thrust in that same spot, slowly increasing the speed and strength of his thrusts. "NNG!" He started moaning as he felt his release building up, though he tried to hold it back.

MC gasped and whimpered as his thrusts became sloppy, shuddering and moaning as she felt him release his cum inside her. "You're amazing, Commander~" the guitarist purred as he pulled out and turned the water off. He stepped out and tossed her a towel before starting to dry himself off. She was dry and her hair was damp quickly, Eaglebones just putting on his mask. "We'll have to do this again before you're back to normal." he said with a wink, watching as MC wrapped the towel around herself. Once he left, the singer decided to pay Jimmy a visit and see if he had made any progress.

**~Chapter End~**

**Phoenix:** Part three is DONE! Up next, you'll finally get the sexy MCRobot you've been waiting for! (Don't deny it, I've been reading your mind the whole time.)


	4. Jimmy

**Phoenix:** TIME FOR ROBOT/HUMAN SEXY TIME.

**~Chapter Start~**

MC stepped into the lab, clutching her towel in place. "Hey Robot, you made any progress?" she asked. Jimmy looked up from what he was working on, glancing at the mostly-naked woman. "Sorry Commander, but I haven't. It seems to have been some sort of spell, and I can only create antidotes to poisons and the like. I can't create counter spells." She huffed in slight annoyance, sitting on the egde of the table he was working on. "What's that?" she asked. "A list of known villans that use spells. I've been searching for any that can use spells that change something major about someone, for example their sex."

MC nodded. "And?" "I've been looking for how to counter them, and so far it only says that the one who casts the spell is the one who can reverse it, or that if a spell was cast to teach someone a lesson, it will wear off when the lesson is learned. And we don't know who did this." She groaned. "So I'm stuck this way?" "For now, yes." She laid back, groaning in annoyance. "Only good thing about this is the sex..." Jimmy cocked his head to the side. "Did you say 'sex'? As in sexual intercourse?" "Yes, Robot, sexual intercourse."

"You're a woman now, Commander, you have everything a woman does. That _includes_ working reproductive organs, you need to be careful." MC looked at him. "About what?" "You could become pregnant." She stared at him. "You're kidding." Jimmy shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Commander. And if you do, that pregnancy will stay even after you become a man again." She felt shocked, yet strangely aroused. "Robot, do you know if women get aroused easily?" The robot-man shrugged. "No, but I can find out. Why?" She licked her lips and glanced towards his crotch.

"I've been turned on almost constantly today...First it just started because I saw myself naked, I'm still a man in the head and most men get turned on by a naked woman. Then, Ricky 'helped' me with my 'problem', and it happened again after that. And after Crash. I thought I was in the clear after Eaglebones, but I was wrong...What you said somehow turned me on..." Jimmy stared at her in shock. "You've had inte-uh, sex, with the others?! All three?!" "Well not at the same time! Plus you said to get used to my new body, and sex is a natural bodily need~"

Jimmy bit his artificial lip as MC leaned closer to him. "Um, what did I say that could have 'aroused' you?" She giggled. "For a strange reason, you saying that I could get pregnant and still carry it as a man did. And I'd kinda like that idea~" He froze as the woman stood up and let her towel drop to the floor, then crawled onto his lap and straddled him. "Commander?" She leaned down to his ear. "I know you've got quite a package down there...And I want it." If Jimmy could blush like a human, his face would be bright red, but instead his cheeks glowed a faint pink.

MC giggled. "I didn't know you could blush, Jimmy~" "I-It's part of my programming..." The woman kissed down his jaw and neck, pleased at the small noises coming from his mouth. "You've been working on giving yourself a sense of touch, haven't you?" "Yes..." She somehow managed to get his shirt off and open his chest in a matter of seconds. "Hm, now which color wire was it you said were your 'sexual' ones?" He looked at her nervously. "Commander, I don't think this is a good idea..." She gave him a cute little pout.

"But it's a chance for you to get a better look at my body...To get more information about it~" He looked into her bright green eyes, sighing. "Alright. I do have sensors on my, well, I guess it counts as a penis, so I can get information." The woman smirked in victory and started looking through his wires. He shuddered when her fingers touched a wire the same color as his skin. "So that's it, hm~?" She seperated it from the other wires and stroked it between her fingers, making him shudder and moan. She played with it until she felt his metal cock start to extend.

She moved back enough to unfasten his shorts and let the cold metal 'erection' free, then started playing with the wire again. "F-Find another one..." Jimmy said. MC found a second wire of the same color and twisted them. Jimmy's body gave a small convulsion and the woman gave him a worried look. "Did that hurt you?" He shook his head. "Th-That happens when my pleasure wires get toyed with, it's the same as a human male jerking his hips forward because of pleasure during penial stimulation..." he explained, his eyes turning purple.

She licked her fingers and stroked the wires again. His body convulsed again and his metallic cock reached its full eight-inch length. "Mmm...You're bigger than Crash~" she purred. "P-Plug a pleasure w-wire and a red sensor w-wire into the Genital P-Port." he said. She pulled one of the fleshy wires and a red one out of their ports and into a small one, shaped like a penis with testicles, at the bottom of his chest cavity. His eyes turned to a reddish-purple and he closed his chest. MC took that as a hint and lowered herself onto him.

She shuddered and moaned as the cold metal slowly filled her up. "M-Much bigger than Crash!" She purred when the entire length was inside her, kissing Jimmy's soft, artificial lips. He pulled her closer and kissed back, making a small noise when she moved her hips up and exposed some of his length. He relaxed when she slid back down. She rode him slowly as first, seeing as her mouth was a little busy with his. Once she pulled back from the kiss, she started moving faster. "Nngh...You feel so good inside me, Robot!" He looked at her, smiling a bit.

"It feels good for me, too." Jimmy experimentally kissed her neck, continuing when she gave a pleasured moan. MC shuddered when he kissed the mark Eaglebones had left, and the robot-man gave her a questioning look. "What's that?" "It's called a hickey! You bite and suck on someone's skin to leave one!" she moaned, her speed starting to increase again. He shrugged and bit her neck above the newest mark, getting a cry of pleasure in return. He sucked a bit, struggling to keep it up with the woman moving. He grabbed onto her hips to try and slow her down.

She took the hint and stopped, moaning as he worked on leaving a mark. "OOOOHHHH!" she moaned as his robotic member started vibrating. "Cheese and fucking crackers! I didn't know you could do that!" Jimmy smirked a bit against her neck, pulling away once he finished leaving his mark. He thrust up into her, making her gasp. The keyboardist helped the singer bounce on him, pleased at her loud moans and whimpers of pleasure. He felt little jolts of electricity start to go through his body as he neared his version of an orgasm. "I'm close, Robot!"

He made the vibrations go faster as she rode him like a horse, body convulsing a bit as she released on him. He kept going, internally rerouting a few things before he could reach his limit. "For God's sake if you can cum inside me in some way DO IT!" MC moaned, squealing when she felt hot liquid start to fill her up. Jimmy's body shook and made a few mechanical noises as his robotic version of an orgasm hit, harsh electric jolts attacking him. Once she had been filled to the brim, the robot-man's body stopped shaking and he shut off for about five seconds.

He opened his eyes again and looked at the tired woman still on him. His metallic cock retracted and he laid the singer on the table. "Wh-What did you f-fill me with?" she asked tiredly. "Water. I had to reroute my functions or else that would've been oil. You should lay still for a few minutes, it's cleansing you. Also, it will pretty much pour out if you sit up." MC nodded and shut her eyes, almost instantly falling asleep. Jimmy gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and slipped a towel under her, then laid a blanket on her. "Sweet dreams, Commander. I hope I did well for you."

**~Story End~**

**Phoenix:** AND IT'S DONE! I got the first three parts all written in one day, then got the first two paragraphs of this one done as well. But then I got tired and finished this part the next day. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go drop down on the floor and whine about being exhausted and my back hurting from sitting at my laptop for so long. *passes out on the floor*


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ALL OF MY READERS

**ATTENTION READERS. SOMEONE ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN HAS RIPPED OFF THIS WORK OF MINE. I BROUGHT IT TO THE ATTENTION OF THE MODS, BUT THEY REFUSE TO DO ANYTHING BECAUSE THEY DON'T THINK THAT I WAS RIPPED OFF.**  
><strong><br>PLEASE DO ME A HUGE FAVOR AND REPORT THE FIC THERE FOR THEFT AT LEAST ONCE EACH, IF NOT MORE, UNTIL THEY REMOVE IT FROM THEIR WEBSITE.**  
><strong><br>THE ONE ON THEIR SITE IS CALLED "****_THE COMMANDER GETS TURNED INTO A GIRL_****" AND IT'S POSTED BY THE AUTHOR ****_SUPERRAD_****.**  
><strong><br>PLEASE DO NOT LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS. WRITING MY WORKS IS NOT EASY AND TAKES QUITE A BIT OF PLANNING BEFORE I EVEN START TYPING.**

**I AM OUTRAGED THAT THE AO3 PEOPLE WOULD ALLOW THIS. PLEASE GET ANYONE YOU CAN TO REPORT IT AS WELL, AND I FOR ONE WILL NEVER BE USING THEIR SITE AGAIN AFTER THIS. THANK YOU.**


End file.
